onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reina
Reina is a pirate and the scientist for the Straw Hat Pirates. She is the tenth member of the crew. Appearance Reina is a young woman with medium-length, brown hair, and a slim build. Many people consider her to be very beautiful. Her fashion frequently changes as well as her hair style, though she usually wears her hair in pigtails or lets it loose. Reina can usually be seen in tank-tops, skirts, dresses, or tube tops, but she does vary her style. * Weight: 52 kg = 115 lbs. * Height: 162 cm = 5'4½" * Measurements (B-W-H): 97-57-89 cm Reina most resembles a fox, is represented by the color white, and she smells of pine. Personality Along with the other two females, Reina is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats. In fact, one of her favorite things to do is reading, and she owns a large collection of books. She's an intellectual girl, and very trustworthy. Anything can be told to Reina that is personal, and she would never tell, possibly not even if her life depended on it. Reina is shown to be not very outgoing, especially when you first meet her. Her social skills have wavered down since she was a child, because of being secluded from the rest of her village as she got older. This does not stop, however, her from having sympathetic views on other peoples' lives or issues. Reina is very stoic on the outside, tending to hold her feelings in. Even if she is very happy or depressed, her expression is almost always neutral. Though she's like this, it should be known Reina is a very emotional person. Passionate about what she does, and determined to fulfill whatever she wishes to. She is very respectful of other people's opinions, even if they conflict with hers, but she does prefer agreeable company to talk to. Her sense of humor is normally dark humor or makes jokes about things or people in a close distance to herself. When she does use humor though, she is usually soft spoken about it. She, like Nami, is interested in fashion, but not nearly as much as Nami. Reina sometimes wears clothes that she has worn before, and would much rather visit a museum in a town than go shopping for new clothes. One of her greatest qualities is that she is extremely resourceful, making use of anything around her. This is shown during fights when she is in need of a weapon, taking a random object that she can find or even taking something that belongs to someone else. Relationships Crew At first, Reina was friendly but also very distant to the crew, as she did not want to upset the Leader of her town or the people. After opening up more, they created an alliance. After the defeat of the Leader, Reina found that it'd be too hard to stay away from the crew. She also had no one to live with as everyone she had was gone, she joined the crew when Monkey D. Luffy asked her a final time. Right away Reina respected Luffy's qualities as a leader. She and thinks that he deserves it, even if he is irrational and has a low attention span. Reina sees him as a reliable person, and when Nami has violent outbursts on him or other crew members, she condemns it. She trusts Luffy very much as her captain. Though Sanji has a deep admiration of Reina, she does not take advantage of him like Nami. She instead embraces the fact she's seen as an important person to him, and in return she is kind and tender towards him. He had become curious about her, and Reina eventually told about herself. She trusts Sanji and does not mind his flirting, and on occasion flirts in return, flustering him. Roronoa Zoro and Reina have respect for one another, despite the fact she is not a swords-woman. This is because of their extremely similar views on most topics, and Reina's slight attitude similarities to Kushina. So far Reina has opened up the most to Zoro and mostly Sanji, which is a rare thing. Reina, Usopp, and Franky are on very good terms with each other as she finds them humorous. Going as far as to do an odd dance with Franky. Tony Tony Chopper is often complimented by Reina because of his doctor skills and the fact he is adorable to her. Robin and Reina are also close and amiable towards each other, often talking while on the ship. Despite his appearance, Reina does not mind Brook. In fact when she first meets him she is absolutely intrigued, and begins to examine him. This surprises the rest of the crew as they were mostly afraid or freaked out when they first met Brook. Nami and Reina have conflicting views with one another at times. This is mostly due to the fact Reina finds Nami's greedy and manipulative personality distasteful. Reina can often be seen asking why Nami is so bossy, and often not doing what she demands. The two get closer eventually when they find out that they have both lost their mothers at very young ages, yet still bicker. Friends Enemies Family Abilities and Powers Weapons Other Techniques History Trivia * Reina is described as being like the daughter or niece of a family. * Her favorite colors are white and pastels. * Reina has a high tolerance for alcohol, similar to Roronoa Zoro and Nami. * Reina's favorite food is miso soup and different types of bread. She is a pescatarian. * She is one of the smartest characters of all the Straw Hats, and also one of the strongest physically. * Like Nami, she is seen as a witch. She states to not believe in gods, but the earth's nature and the elements. Eventually she actually admits to practicing witchcraft, unlike Nami. * If she were to live in the real world, her nationality would be Greek. Category:Characters Category:Originals Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Scientist